Square Eyes
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Post Series One. Another one of Ingrid's hare-brained schemes backfires, landing her and Harvey into big trouble. Harvey/Ingrid.


**SQUARE EYES**

The attendant behind the counter stared down at the two small children, narrowing his eyes as the girl smiled toothily up at him.

"Two tickets to _'The Basement'_ please!"

The attendant arched an eyebrow. _"'The Basement'?"_

"Yeah… That's the name of the film, right?" Before he could answer, the girl turned to the boy beside her. "Harv-Harv, are we seeing _'The Basement'?"_

The boy, pale as a ghost, shakily nodded his head. "Y-Yeah, Ing-Ing, we're h-hoping to see _'The B-Basement'."_

"What do you mean _'hope'?"_

Suddenly, the girl dug her elbow sharply into the boy's ribs, earning a yelp of surprise and slight pain from 'Harv-Harv.'

"What he means is… is that we _hope_ to be able to see it. I know that it's a very popular film, so we're hoping that there are some tickets left for us to buy."

"Right." The attendant drawled. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

Scoffing, the attendant said: "Well, the two of you are the youngest thirteen year olds that I've ever seen."

"Ever heard of _anti-aging cream?"_ The girl snapped back.

As the attendant went to retort, the boy slipped his hand into the girl's, then said:

"Come on, Ing-Ing. It was obvious that we were never going to get in, in the first place. Let's watch something else."

The girl huffed, rolling her eyes as she drawled: "Fineeeeeee."

Looking up at the attendant, she sneered: "Two tickets to _Fluffy Bunnies, please."_

The attendant shot the girl a patronising grin, as he replied: _"Very good choice._ That'll be eight pounds in total, _please."_

Whilst his girlfriend huffed, Harvey handed over eight pounds, extracted from his own wallet. The attendant accepted the money, and after cashing it in, he handed the pair their tickets, accompanied with a biting comment.

"She's got you on a leash, hasn't she? I'd keep her in line, if I was you."

As Ingrid bristled and snapped back: _"Shut your mouth!"_ Harvey glared coldly up at the attendant, before stating sharply:

"Don't insult my girlfriend _ever._ Besides, you're the _loser_ serving us kids. Now, I would appreciate it if you apologised to my girlfriend, _right now."_

As the attendant blinked at the boy's sudden courage, his initial thoughts having been that the kid was a wimp, a stunned Ingrid turned to look at her boyfriend. Squeezing Harvey's hand, Ingrid murmured:

"See? I told you that you were brave. You just had to believe in yourself…. Thanks for sticking up for me, Harvey. What you just did makes me love you even more."

Mustering up a coy smile, the youngest Hunter whispered back: "I love you so much, you k-know that. I would defend you if _anyone_ gave you crap, I s-swear."

Behind the counter, the attendant pretended to gag at the sight of such a 'lovefest.' He came to regret putting on such a childish act, only moments later.

Ingrid tore her hand out of her boyfriend's, and slammed both of them onto the counter, snarling:

"Look…" She peered at the nametag attached to his shirt. " _Craig,_ we've come here to watch a film, and you're giving us all this _crap_ to deal with! Why can't you just be polite and do your damn job?! _Just cause you're not getting any action yourself!"_

The attendant's nostrils flared, and Harvey realised that Ingrid had gone too far. Grabbing her hand again, he began to drag her away from the counter, calling over his shoulder:

"You still owe us that apology!"

* * *

Now away from everyone and in the darkened corridor leading up to the numerous screening rooms, the couple could relax. Pulling her hand free from Harvey's, Ingrid stomped over to one of the cardboard cut-outs aligned beside a movie poster and savagely kicked it. As the cardboard dented, Ingrid grinned and proceeded to kick more of the cardboard cut-out. Only when it had fallen onto to its side, did Harvey dart forwards and pull his girlfriend away from her destruction.

As Ingrid panted heavily, fists clenched, Harvey quickly checked their tickets for the number of the screening room they needed. Shoving the tickets into his pocket, he dragged Ingrid to screening number five and opened the door, pulling his girlfriend into the screening room. The lights were already dimmed, and there seemed to be no one else with them.

Harvey pulled Ingrid over to the left hand side, then sat her down in the middle of the back row, depositing himself next to her. Bringing his hands up to cup her face, Harvey whispered:

"Sweetie, _breathe._ Please calm down. I know you're angry, and I am too. But you have to calm yourself. Otherwise, we'll get kicked out… then they'll ring our p-parents, and we don't want that to happen, do we?!"

Ingrid simply narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't attempt to get out of his grip. Swallowing down his fear, Harvey murmured: "I know he didn't apologise to you, but as long as you know that I have your b-back, everything will be fine. We can make a complaint if you want. Not today…. But m-maybe online? Just say that C-Craig is a… _a-arsehole."_

His girlfriend giggled at his less than complimentary remark, which caused Harvey to smile.

"There we go. I've got my Ingy back. Now, should we just enjoy the film? Oh…." Suddenly, his smile vanished. "We didn't buy any snacks…."

As he bemoaned the lack of snacks, hands falling from Ingrid's face to sit in his lap, the youngest member of SPLAT gained a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"Oh, we can enjoy the film… and don't worry about the snacks, I'm on top of it."

"Huh?... Ingrid?"

The girl in question rose to her feet, a wicked smile on her lips. Before Harvey could utter another syllable, Ingrid had dragged him up to his feet and was tugging him along out of the screening and back into the darkened corridor.

"Ingrid! What's going on?!"

"Ssh, just go in to _that_ screening, and find us some seats. I'll be back in five."

"Ing!"

Her hand slipped free from his, and Harvey watched his girlfriend run off into the darkness. Sighing in exasperation and hoping that she wouldn't get into too much trouble, Harvey entered the chosen screening room, and sat down in the end seat in the nearest available row, which was by the double doors.

The rest of the screening was packed, with only a few spare seats left overall. Apart from his row, the majority of the seats were filled, whereas his row, only contained three people, including himself. On the far left of his row were a teenage couple, who were in the middle of exploring each other. Harvey smiled to himself, as he placed his jacket on the seat next to him.

The lights dimmed, and sound boomed out of the speakers.

Everyone's conversations muffled as the adverts started to play, the anticipation in the air electrified. Harvey bit his lip as he attempted to check his watch. The clock hands, he could not make out, and his phone was already switched off.

Harvey twisted his head to the right to stare at the double doors. Very soon, Ingrid would be coming through them. _He hoped._

After fifteen minutes of adverts, the certificate board appeared on the screen, and Harvey became nervous. _Why was Ingrid taking so long? Had she gotten into trouble with that horrible attendant? Had she been kicked out?_

Just when he was about to get up and start searching for her, the double doors creaked open, and Ingrid slipped into the screening.

Regardless of the darkness, she spotted Harvey straight away, and edged past him so that she could sit in the seat he had saved. Harvey whisked away his jacket, waited for Ingrid to sit down, and then slung his jacket over the back of his chair, thankful that there were no rows behind them.

Grinning cheerily, Ingrid whispered: "Told you I'd be back in five!"

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "More like _twenty five."_

"Whatever." Ingrid snorted. "I got snacks." She jiggled the large plastic box in her hands. "No need to lavish me with love and affection."

Harvey snorted, and leant across to peck her on the cheek. "I love you… What did you get?"

Suddenly, the temporarily darkened screen boomed out with loud, creepy music, the title of the film exploding onto the screen. The words _'The Basement'_ dripped with blood, and a cackle was heard as the title faded away.

Half of the screening were clutching their chests, shocked at the jump scare, whilst the rest were grinning in glee. Ingrid was one of the people grinning, her body coiled like a spring. She caught sight of Harvey, and giggled.

Her boyfriend was slack in his seat, face pale. His eyes, wide and full of fear, were glued to the screen, his voice gasping out of the side of his mouth.

"That m-made me j-jump…"

He squealed as Ingrid slung her right arm around his shoulders, nuzzling into his neck.

"You're _hilarious!_ And before you praise me for my intellect, I know sneaking into this screening was a _genius idea._ Now…"

She pulled back, rifling in the plastic box. Withdrawing several wrapped up items, she put them into Harvey's lap, kissed him again, then drew back completely, whispering:

"Enjoy." Before turning to face the screen.

Harvey recovered himself, wrenching his gaze away from the screen, and down towards his lap. Quickly, he took a peek at the six covered items, and promptly beamed.

A bacon and cheese burger, a tub of buttered popcorn, a large portion of chips, a massive Crunchie bar, a ketchup smothered hotdog, and a large sized can of coke.

Immensely satisfied at the feast in his lap, Harvey leant over to Ingrid and muttered:

"Thank you, sweetie. I owe you."

Smirking, Ingrid dug her hand into the plastic box, taking out her own items. As the opening credits faded, she unwrapped her chips and popped one into her mouth, muttering:

"You do, babe. Now, shush."

The couple became engrossed in the film, their snacks and drinks quickly depleting.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Harvey and Ingrid snuck out of the screening, their rubbish dumped in the nearest waste bin. As they checked their watches in a lit section of the corridor, numerous fellow filmgoers glanced at them as they passed. Ingrid retaliated by glaring at them, whilst Harvey looked bemused.

Once everyone from their screening had gone, Ingrid hissed: "Interfering scumbags… Come on! Let's go see another film!"

Harvey began to walk down the corridor, heading towards the ticket counter, but was stopped by his girlfriend.

"Where you going, _idiot?!_ Follow me!"

Reeling from the jibe, Harvey gasped as he was tugged towards another screening. Ingrid kicked open the doors and dragged her boyfriend to the far end of one of the back rows, shoving him into the seat next to her. She grinned at him, and as the lights dimmed and the adverts boomed out, she murmured:

"Great plan, right?

"Mmh." Harvey nodded, his fear at getting caught making him tense in his seat.

* * *

After watching three more films, Ingrid _finally_ was done for the day. She skipped out into the lobby, Harvey stumbling after her, his 'square eyes' aching from staring at the screen for so long.

Yet, their day was about to get worse. Just before they left the building, the attendant from before, Craig, darted out from behind his counter and sprinted over to them, towering over the two children as he barked:

"You two are _thieves!_ I know that you've been sneaking into other screenings to watch more films than you have paid for! You two paid to see one film, and yet, you've seen _five!"_

Ingrid retorted: "No, we haven't. The reason why we've been here for hours, is because we had sex in the bathroom."

The attendant snorted, scoffing in disbelief. "Yeah, right! I know you're lying!" Whereas, Harvey's jaw dropped. _"Wha…."_

Craig suddenly smiled triumphantly. "We have CCTV footage along the corridors and in the screenings, just to make sure that there's no disruption. Let's take a look, shall we?"

Ingrid bristled, snapping back: "Fine! You'll see that you're wrong!"

Harvey merely put his head into his hands. _"We're dead…."_

* * *

"Great idea, Ing-Ing."

Next to him, Ingrid winked, slouching in her chair casually. "Yep, I always have great plans, babe."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so great that we're going to get grounded by our parents and may have to talk to the police."

Ingrid straightened up in her chair, seemingly remorseful of her plan. "Maybe I took it too far…. But…" She abruptly grinned, chirping: "It was a pretty good plan, right?!"

Eyes crinkling in amusement, Harvey whispered: "Plan, _yes._ Execution… _not so good."_


End file.
